minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XCassie Rosex/21 Days (Interactive Fanfiction)
Day 1: The first day after being left for dead and I supposedly have 21 days until I die of starvation and all I have is one fishing rod and this slightly worn diamond axe. At least I have Winslow to keep me company. It hasn't been long and I've already noticed that I can't plan alone. I need help, help from you guys. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I was, and still am, desperate bit that's okay because you can help me. I'll make entrees daily to update what happened and interact with you. I'll also reply to comments. Thanks. -Cassie (Question of the day: Fanged Creepers, Yay or Nay?) __________________________________________________________ Day 2: People responded! It's not much but I still have a chance! And one person really gave me some advice. "You should fish, find a pufferfish, and eat it" Welp, sadly I dropped that ages ago. My plan is trying to fish up one if these ender mites to teleport back up that ledge. It's a dumb plan, but I have faith. Speaking of the mites. They look... different. Almost as if they shrunk. They could've been like that all along and I'm just crazy. Either way. Disregarding the groans of zombies, I've been hearing lots of faint howling outside. Specifically at night. Why would wolves be here? And how? - Cassie (Question of the Day: Do you like PAMA from MCSM Episode 7 or B-MO from Adventure Time?) ___________________________________________________________ Day 2.5: I just recently received a bit of feedback and I've been spending all night thinking about the howling. It's currently stopped but I don't know for how long. Firstly, I wanna thank you guys for helping me out and giving feedback. I love talking to you. I've noticed that this blog is growing and I'm happy that it's getting attention showing that people care about this and enjoy reading and participating in this. It's kinda like a virtual game show in text from. But enough of all that, here's an update. The first bit of advice pairs up with this. "Before you get the pufferfish, since you're on a platform, you throw Winslow down, jump down, and then run for it and hope they eat the cat." I'm not sure if I can even risk my Winslow getting eaten by those ender mites. They've been down here for an eternity and are surely really hungry. Plus, the drop from here is deep enough to really injure something. Thanks for reading, I need to sleep. I'll read more in the morning. Good night. -Cassie _______________________________________________________ Day 3: I told him. I told him not to do it. I told Winslow not to toy with the mites, but he did anyway. He was dangling his paw ffrom the ledge trying to catch one as soon as I woke up and I don't know how, but one managed to jump high enough and cling onto his paw, squeeling when it happened! He gave me a heart attack! He jolted up with the mite still clinging onto him. I managed to kill it, but it dropped nothing. Figures. To top that all off, the howling, barking, and snorting returned. But enough of that, time to negotiate. I've responded to this, but it's still noteworthy. "Man, someone wants you dead... I think someone might've brought some wolves with them. I know that Stampy owns some wolves, but it could just be wild wolves. Anyway, I kinda-but-not-really wish you luck ^^" Gee, thanks for the confidence boost! Can't say I don't deserve that, though. Someone else has speculation that it's Stacy's wolf pack. While the other thinks it may be Stampy. Firstly, Everyone thinks I'm dead. Secondly, Stacy is busy trying to get three wolves of hers which ,by the way, are her best fighters. And finally, I don't know what Stampy's up to, but it could be him and/or Dan accompanied by Stampy's wolves. Oh my gosh. I just realised that if Stampy and Dan *are* here, they're not here for me, their here for the portal! And what will they find? A fake portal with a ditch leading strait to me, Winslow, and the REAL portal! I'm hoping/not hoping what you all said is right. - Soon To Be Dead Cassie (Question of the Day: What is your favorite and least favorite type of village?) _______________________________________________________ Day 4: Something pretty out of the ordinary happened this morning. I was going over responses when all of a sudden I hear a thud and a loud yelp. When I looked up, what do you know, it was a wolf. It didn't do anything but just lie there and whine softly, and no one seemed to be going after it. Me and Winslow just looked on until we couldn't bare to look at it anymore. Afterward, I heard yelling from the distance. This is someone's wolf alright. Whoever it is, I'm guessing they didn't see a hole right in front of a "portal" with whining and meowing coming from it. Must be dense. With that out of the way, lets read. "You should break the blocks you're on. And then build up." That seems reasonable, other than there's barely any dirt to lie on. I'm not sure how I could pillar up, or rather make a bridge and if I did have to carry Winslow the whole time. That'd be a pretty far jump. "Ohhh dear you're in trouble I agree with Alex, you should try to break the blocks and build up. That's really all I can think of. Or try to negotiate with the two, but I'm not sure they'd be accepting. Oh, and if you DO meet them, tell Stampy I said hi. IF you meet them, which you probably won't. Stay determined ;D" To be honest, I'm hesitant no matter what happ _____________________________________________________ You were right, you were all right! Sorry, I cut myself off there. Something happened out of the blue and I couldn't write. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, going over responses when I hear a voice that gets louder and louder until I recognise who it is. Stampy had laddered down to retrieve his injured wolf! I didn't know what to do, so I just grabbed Winslow and hung off the ledge of the platform until he went back up. Should I have gotten his attention? I don't know, I've been in shock everever since it happened. I'm staying up the rest of the night to keep watchwatch until I get a response. (Question of the day: WHAT DO I DO?!) _______________________________________________________ Day 5-6: I want to apologize for no update yesterday. It all seemed like a buffer from what had recently happened and nothing did happen recently, I'm... sort of happy to say. "Get his attention! I mean, what else can you do? The worse that could happen is that he tries to attack you, but you have an axe, right? Just use it to defend yourself, please. I don't want another Youtuber dead. BUT that's just if things go terribly wrong, which I'm sure won't happen. Anyway, if he found your platform, then he saw the portal, right? He'd have to come back then, maybe he went to get supplies and stuff... Or Dan. Just be careful." I probably should, but I'm still a huge coward about it. If things do go wrong I'm not too capable of defending myself as well. I dropped my axe before I was even stuck. I should probably build a bridge now that there's a ladder I can climb. I'll update to see how it goes later. "You should shave Winslow and disguise yourself with his fur!" ...I bred for a male calico, not a male spinx. -Cassie (Question of the Day: What is your favorite music disc?) _______________________________________________________ Day 7: I've just started to try to fish out the ender mites with this fishing rod. It's not working so far. I guess they only have a taste for Winslow. Maybe I'll just have to wait more. I'm starting to believe in the jump less and less, but it feels like the only thing I can resort too, and I got a request to make a wall. I just plan on rearranging the dirt and I can probably get out that way. There seemed to be no sign of Stampy in a while, so wish me luck. -Cassie (Question of the Day: How long do you think you can handle lliving in the End?) _______________________________________________________ Small Update: Sorry for not updating in a while, I've recently been busy and I had just played episode seven. Cassie needs a break. Thanks! ))))) Category:Blog posts